Yes, You Can Slam Revolving Doors
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: I know I don't write fanfiction anymore, but Allyson was just so cute! Also, you guys deserve an apology from my last story. For Ally and my beloved readers!


"I can't believe you really punched him."

"Well of course I punched him!" Sakura huffed proudly. "He was asking for it!"

Ino rolled her eyes as they approached their destination: the vending machine. "I still think it was unnecessary," she commented as she inserted a dollar into the machine. "He's the dean's son, after all. He could get your suspended."

"He compared my forehead to an airport runway," Sakura reminded as she took out her wallet. "And to add insult, he also took my arm, waved it around, and asked if I was made out of noodles!"

Ino couldn't help but laugh as she brought out a bag of gummy worms. Sakura gave her a hard glare, and then grunted when the machine refused her dollar for the second time. "Stupid machine!" Sakura roared before banging the tall contraption.

"Calm down," Ino chuckled as she chewed on her gummy worm. "Just use the other machine across the lobby."

"But it's too far," Sakura grunted when the machine refused her dollar again. "I might as well use this one. It's already here."

Sakura pursed her lips before slipping the dollar in once more. She beamed when the machine paused for a moment, and then twitched when the dollar reappeared like a mocking tongue.

In complete rage, Sakura slammed the machine with the hardest bang she could muster, creating a slight crack on the machine's glass. "SON OF A—"

"Excuse me!"

Ino and Sakura turned from the vexatious candy machine to see a tall security guard casting a shadow upon them. "You are damaging hotel property," he stated with obvious irritation. "I'm going to have to ask you ladies to leave."

The two ladies turned to each other, eyes wide and panicked. "But sir—"

"Go," the guard ordered, his grip on the bat hard and ready as it pointed to the exit.

Without another word, Ino and Sakura stalked slowly towards the revolving doors. Ino bit her lip and gripped her gummy worms, not used to being in trouble. Sakura did similar actions, but not from similar reasons. Instead of weakly reaching out to push the revolving doors like Ino planned to do, Sakura gripped a door slide, and with the same brute force she used with the machine, shoved it forward, causing the doors to spin around like a helicopter propeller.

Sakura smirked and exhaled like a dragon that just released its fire. That felt good, she thought as she chuckled silently to herself.

"Oh my gosh!" she suddenly heard Ino cry out, snapping her out of her fantasy. "Are you okay?"

Sakura blinked and slowly turned to her left to see Ino panicking over someone on the ground. She looked around for a few moments, taking note of the rushing crowds forming around them. Then, it finally came to her.

"Uh-oh," she bit her lip.

"He's unconscious," the same security guard that banished them declared. "Someone call 911!"

"On it!" the receptionist piped as she dialed the three numbers on the phone.

Soon later, when the unconscious man was carried off into an ambulance, Sakura felt the urge to smack her large forehead.

So she did.

'Sakura Haruno, one of the top students of Konoha University and future best doctor of the world,' she thought to herself, 'you are dead meat.'

* * *

><p>"Is he gonna be okay?" Sakura pleaded as the doctor finished scanning her victim's chart.<p>

"He's going to be fine," the doctor assured her. "But he has to stay in the hospital for a few days. That blow in the back of his head nearly gave him a concussion. How did he get hit again?"

"I, uh," Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "I hit him with a revolving door."

"Why?" the doctor raised his eyebrow. "Did he cheat on you, or something?"

"No!" Sakura shook her head, hands waving and cheeks dark red. "I don't even know him! It was an accident!"

"That's too bad," the doctor hummed before walking out of the room. "He's a pretty handsome man."

Sakura gave him a weird look before turning back to the unconscious man in the bed. He is pretty handsome, Sakura giggled as studied him. Smooth skin, soft black hair, and—oh my gosh.

Sakura gasped, removing her hands from the man's face. I know this guy, Sakura realized as she took a few steps back.

"Sasuke's in the hospital again?"

Sakura jumped in surprise as a man not much older than she is entered the room. He's tall with long black hair tied to a ponytail behind him, and if it wasn't for the age and the two lines below his eyes, she would've mistaken him with the man in the hospital bed.

When he sensed her presence, he examined for a few moments, then turned to the unconscious man and chuckled.

"Looks like the fangirls are getting more and more desperate," he teased as he crossed his arms.

"Hey!" Sakura scowled. "I am not a fangirl! This was an accident!"

"Oh really?" the man raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I hit him in the back of the head with a revolving door," Sakura muttered, looking down to her feet.

"And they let you in here?"

Sakura gave him a glare, and only a glare. She didn't want another accident to happen. "And how about you?" she pointed out. "Who do you think you are?"

"I know I'm Sasuke's brother, Itachi," Itachi enlightened. "And you are?"

"Sakura," Sakura beamed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Sakura Haruno, one of the top students in Konoha University, and future top doctor of the world!"

"I still can't believe they let you in here," Itachi shook his head.

I said no accidents, Sakura thought. I didn't say I couldn't attack him on purpose and make it look like an accident.

"Sakura!" Ino called out as she entered the room, bags of treats in her hands, "What did the doctor say? Is he alright? Are you going to jail?"

"Calm down, Ino. He's fine," Sakura assured. "And it was an accident. I'm not going to jail."

"I still don't think you should be in here," Itachi commented.

Whipping to his direction, "Okay look," Sakura glared with a threatening finger, "if I hear you say one more word, I swear I'm going to tear off your—"

"Sakura!" Ino scolded before coming between them. "I'm sorry for my friend," Ino apologized with a sly smile. "She has a bit of a temper."

"You should fix that," Itachi suggested. "I promised my parents I'd keep Sasuke away from hazards."

Sakura gasped. "Why you—"

"Sakura, shush!" Ino scolded again before handing her a bag. "Here, have some Doritos."

Sakura kept her glare at Itachi as she accepted the bag, ripped it open, and shoved Doritos into her mouth. "You're lucky junk food was here to save you," Sakura muffled through the chips before walking to a corner of the room to finish her meal in peace.

* * *

><p>Sakura groaned as her phone mocked her with a 'Battery low, Goodbye' before shutting off. She's been in the hospital room for three hours—now with officially nothing to do. She read all the magazines, finished all the junk food, and daydreamed all the scenarios of how miserable Ino probably is while having coffee with Itachi in the cafeteria. The truth is, Ino and Itachi have already driven away from the hospital two hours ago to catch a movie and make out afterwards.<p>

But Sakura didn't need to know that.

Sakura could've just left, which was her first immediate choice, but her parents raised her to be respectful. Apologize to the ones you've wronged, they always lectured her. Of course, Sakura never acknowledged it. In fact, she thought it was silly. But after living three years without them, it just feels wrong to disappoint them, whether they're around or not.

So here she was, leaning on her chair with boredom as her only companion. She looked around the room, hoping curiosity will appear to kill time. A few minutes later, it did when her eyes stopped at the unconscious man's face.

With wide, curious eyes, Sakura rose from her seat and approached her unsuspecting victim. He's so beautiful, Sakura awed as her fingers neared to touch his hair.

Note to self, Sakura thought. After apologizing, see if he can share some beauty secrets.

Suddenly, Sakura felt both delighted and sad. He looks so yummy, she drooled to herself, but what if he's gay? That's the only explanation as to why every lock and every patch of skin was perfect, right? It's not like he can be straight and have this perfect of a physique.

Sakura stopped and eyed him.

Or can he?

Well, if he was really gay, Sakura cheered, it would be okay to touch him, right? It wouldn't be awkward! Just a girl admiring a fellow sister's—holy sausages!

Sakura gasped and bit back a scream when a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" an irritated masculine voice asked with the power that turned Sakura's knees into jelly.

"U-um," Sakura stammered with her face heating up and turning dark red. Oh beans, she whined to herself. He doesn't sound gay at all.

"And where am I?" the voice added as its speaker tried to sit up. "And why does my head hurt so much?"

Sakura took the chance to take her hand back and a few steps backwards. Maybe if she stayed quiet and distant, he wouldn't notice her—

"Well?" Sasuke inquired as he gave her a stern look.

"I, uh," Sakura bit her lip. "I have no good answer," she shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay," Sasuke cringed when he turned to look at her. "Let's start with 'where am I?'."

"You're in the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because I slammed the back of your head with a revolving door," Sakura bit her lip and turned to avoid his gaze. Out of all the people she answered that question to, answering to him was the hardest, for some reason.

Sasuke looked at her like she just grew another head and ate it. "Why?"

"It was an accident!" Sakura wailed. "I was mad because I was accused of having an airport runway on my head and being made of noodles, and because the security guard kicked me and my friend out of the hotel because I was causing hotel, maybe a little public, disturbance, and I was so angry, I just needed to let off some steam, and then I saw the revolving doors and thought 'why not?', and I—"

"Shut up."

Sakura blinked. "Huh?"

"I said shut up," Sasuke grunted as he rubbed his temples. "You're giving me a headache."

Sakura blinked again, realizing what he just said. "You don't have to be mean," she pouted. "Oh and by the way, sorry for nearly giving you a concussion."

"You nearly gave me a what?"

Afraid of his rising voice, Sakura squeaked before running out of the room. Before Sasuke could register what just happened, Sakura reappeared with her head sticking out from the doorway.

"By the way," she started. "Are you gay by any chance? Because I love what you did to your hair and—"

"What?"

"Nevermind, I'm leaving," Sakura squeaked before scurrying off the scene.

* * *

><p>DING DONG.<p>

"Who is it?" Ino asked before opening the door. "Sasuke?" she blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's your friend?"

"She's in the living room," Ino answered, pointing behind her with her thumb. "Why?"

"I need to see her."

"About?" Ino asked.

"Just get her over here," Sasuke growled.

"Fine," Ino rolled her eyes. "But if she turns up dead, I'll knock you on the back of the head on purpose."

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed. "Just get her over here."

"Sakura!" Ino called out behind her.

"What?" Sakura asked irritably. "There better be a good reason why you're making me miss—Sasuke!"

"Sakura," Sasuke glowered.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, not daring to come closer to the door.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"About a lot of things," Sasuke glared. "Starting with the accusation of me being a homosexual."

Sakura gulped as Ino's laugh echoed through the awkward scene. "A what?"

"Come on," Sasuke ordered as he jerked his head towards the outside world.

"No," Sakura shook her head. "You're going to kill me."

"After what I've seen in Itachi's room, I'm going to kill both of you," Sasuke stated.

"Oh yeah!" Ino gleamed. "Tell him not to forget our date tomorrow night."

"Let's go, Sakura," Sasuke ordered, trying not to remember his brother's "date" last night.

"Only if you promise not to kill me," Sakura conditioned.

"Don't worry," Sasuke grunted. "You'll kill me before that happens."

At this, Sakura giggled. "Okay, let me go upstairs and change!" she cheered before disappearing to the second floor.

"You two are going to spend the rest of your lives together," Ino teased.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'd rather have that concussion."

.

.

.

"Daddy," Daisuke called out as he crawled into his father's lap. "How did you meet Mommy?"

"Yeah, daddy," Korra beamed as she sat next to him on the couch. "How did you meet Mommy? Did you find her on the beach and never got her out of your head?" she guessed with hearts in her eyes.

"Well," Sasuke sighed. "I didn't find her, a revolving door did—and it got in my head alright."

Daisuke and Korra looked at their father peculiarly. "Huh?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Sasuke smiled before patting them on the head. "But first, let me tell you why your mother can never go back to Konoha Hotel again."


End file.
